


Vid: Fic trailer - This, You Protect (by owlet)

by shirasade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fanvids, Fic Trailer, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: The mission resets abruptly, from objective: kill to objective: protect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> I love owlet's series so much, seriously. <3

**Warning** : Vid contains spoilers for the fic.  
**Music** : Cells, by The Servant (full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eJoQWrhCtk))  
**Additional footage** : Grumpier Old Men, Fantastic Four - Rise of the Silver Surfer, Videezy stock video

  
**Download** : [.zip with subtitles](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_thisyouprotect.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 76mb)

 **Voiceovers** :  
-You're my mission.  
-James Buchanan Barnes. You're my friend. 'Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line.  
-You're going after him.


End file.
